Music On The Radio
by beyond the mind
Summary: Beca is a part of the Bella Radio Station. How will she be able to keep her friendship with Jesse, who is a part of the rival radio station, the Treble Station, from Aubrey? AU
1. the first day--

_welcome to Music On The Radio_

* * *

_chapter one: the first day..._

* * *

Beca scoffed at her father's apology. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He said he was _sorry_. It's not like she didn't want an apology- she did, but it was a little late.

"You're sorry? You're _sorry_? You can't just leave when I'm fifteen, not give us any money, and move across the country. I know I came here looking for an apology, but this is shit."

Beca's father was shocked at her tiny outburst. Of course he kind of expected it, but it was just hard for him to hear his daughter speak to him like that.

"Sweetie." He sighed.

"No." Beca shouted. "You don't get the right to call me sweetie, or honey. You don't even deserve the right to call me your daughter."

Beca's father looked away, pretending to make sure there was no one around, but he didn't want his daughter to see the tear slither down his cheek from her hurtful words.

Beca took this minute to collect herself a little. "Look, I know I came to you in the first place. You gave me this opportunity to go to college. This is a right step in my music career. I know you wanted me to come here and at first I didn't agree, but after a while of thinking, I realized I needed this to take a step forward and forget about my past. I won't forget that you did this for me."

"But I also won't forget what you did to me and mom. I'm able to forget in high school when my grades dropped. I'm able to forget when I had a drinking problem after you left. I am almost able to forget about Luke, but I cannot forget about what you did to me and mom. As much as I try, I just can't. I want to thank you for everything that you have done, but I also want to forget you because you were a part of my past." Beca finished.

Her father looked down towards his feet. "Beca, I-"

"I came and said what I needed to say. Before I leave, I want to make sure I heard everything you want to say. Is there anything else you needed to say?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Alright then." Beca turned a little, getting ready to walk away. "I'm going to go and walk back to my dorm room. I guess I'll see you around campus and that is it. Bye, dad."

Beca turned around completely and started walking across the school parking lot to get to her dorm room. As she walked away, she let a few tears out. She used her sleeves to wipe away the tears.

She stopped walking when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Beca turned around immediately and yelled, "Holy shit. Dude, you scared the hell out of me."

The guy just gave a small smile. "Sorry, it's just that, well-"

"Well, what? Were you following me? Cause if so, I can break your arm in two seconds."

He held up his hands in defense. "No, I wasn't stalking you. Well, not really. I was walking to my dorm and I heard yelling, and well after I saw you walk away, I wanted to make sure you were okay. "

"You don't even know me."

The guy shrugged. "I don't care. If I see someone who needs help, I'd help them. I'm just that nice of a guy."

Beca smiled. The first smile since she came to Barden University. "Self-centered much? So, you would go and help someone rob a bank if they needed help?"

The guy laughed. "Nope. I help only the good guys."

"Okay then." Beca crossed her arms. "I need to get back to my dorm and hopefully I won't see you again."

The guy pretended to look offended. "You never want to see me again? Why is that? I think I'm a pretty cool guy to hang out with."

"One, You are a dork. And two, after what you just saw with my dad, I don't want you to say anything about it to me or my friends, so I suggest we just stay out of each other's way." Beca smiled.

"Look, I promise not to say anything, and we can be friends."

Beca pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Not to rain on your little parade, but we don't even know each other's names and I'm not much of making friends type of person. I already have friends here, and that is all I need."

The guy held out his hand. "Well, my name is Jesse."

"And I need to get back to my dorm room. So I hope to not see you around." Beca turned around a started walking again after having an almost ten minute conversation with a stranger.

"You can't even tell me your name?" Jesse yelled.

Beca turned around, but just walked backwards. "Nope, because you really seem like you want to be friends with me, and you knowing my name is not going to help keep you away from me."

Beca turned back around as Jesse yelled, "I'll probably see you around campus."

She just shook her head and kept on walking. It wasn't until five minutes later, that she realized she was at her dorm room. She sighed as she opened up the door to see her best friend, Amy, sitting on her bed watching TV on her laptop.

"Finally. There you are. You've been gone for a half an hour." Amy looked at Beca. "Okay, so where did you go and what is making you so happy?"

"Nothing." Beca was surprised at Amy's questions.

Amy sat up on her bed. "I want to know who or what made you look like an alien Beca because you are so happy. You are never this happy."

Beca shrugged off her coat. "I'm just happy. Okay? Deal with it. And why is it that every time I'm just a least bit happy, you assume something is going on?"

"It's not always. And it's because you are never happy. And right now, you seem like someone who just won the lottery the way you came in smiling."

Beca went and sat on her bed. "I went to go see my dad."

Amy's face fell. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"If you went to go your dad, then why are you all smiles? Did he say he was giving you an Abercrombie model or something?"

Beca groaned. "God, Amy. No, we had a fight. And this fight was worse than usual. This guy ran into me and he said a few things that made me smile. That's all."

"Whoa, he just said a few things and you smiled?"

Beca nodded as she fell on her bed.

"Well, who is he? I need lessons from him if he was able to make you smile."

Beca got under her comforter and turned her back towards Amy. "Just shut up about it and go to bed. We have our first day for our internship tomorrow. I don't want to be late. I heard the boss is an ass."

"Alright."

...

Beca and Amy walked into the radio station. They saw three other girls there. They were just going through some CD's.

"Uhm, hey. We're starting our internship here today." Beca said the tall girl.

She turned around. "Oh, we are too. I'm Stacie."

Beca held out her hand. "I'm Beca. And this is Amy.

"Hey, this is Cynthia Rose and Lily." Stacie said, pointing to the two other girls.

They all exchanged a few hellos before falling into a silence.

"So, I'm assuming the boss isn't here yet or something?" Beca asked.

Stacie shook her head. "No, they are here." Stacie pointed towards the booth. "They just haven't been able to get out yet."

"They?" Amy asked.

Cynthia nodded. "Yeah. Two of them. And it looks like they are finally coming out."

The five of them looked over to see a tall blonde and a tall ginger coming out of the booth.

"My name is Aubrey and this is Chloe. We co-own this radio station. Usually we don't have five interns, we only have four. But only you five and one other girl applied, and unfortunate enough, we weren't allowed to have six of you. So we settled for you five." The blonde on said.

The ginger, Chloe, clapped her hands. "Alright, since you are only interns, you will be starting off just sorting out these CD's. But, trust me, throughout the year you will be moving up the ladder until you get to the top by holding your own radio station for a while."

Aubrey stepped in front of Chloe. "But don't think this is fun and games. We need to beat the Treble Station. So do not have any in counter with them. Do not talk to any of them. Do not let one of them borrow a pencil from them. And the number one rule is to not have sexual relation with any of them."

Stacie raised he hand. "Why can't we have any type of interaction with them?"

"Because, they beat us every year. And I cannot stand it."

"Beat you how?" Beca asked.

Aubrey sighed. "Towards the end of every year, we have a contest to see who has the most listeners, callers, whatever. We usually do it outside so we can interview some people on campus. There are a few other radio stations around here, but they are too lazy to do anything and always lose."

Chloe tapped on Aubrey's shoulder. "Speaking of the Treble's, we haven't got their first day gift basket yet."

Amy's head popped up. "Gift basket? What about a gift basket?"

"Every year, towards the beginning of the year, they send one of their new interns to give us a gift basket and on the card, it usually says something like, 'Good luck this year Bella's. Even though we know we are going to win.' We should be getting one soon here." Chloe said.

Before continuing on with the conversation, they heard the bells ring, signaling someone was coming in. Aubrey and Chloe peaked around the CD shelf and saw a guy holding a gift basket.

"Speaking of..." Chloe said. They all walked towards the front.

"Uh, I'm supposed to drop this off to a Chloe and Aubrey?" The guy said.

Beca finally rounded the corner. Once she saw who was holding the basket, she gave a loud groan. "Jesse."

Jesse looked over to see Beca walking up to him. "Ah, well if isn't it the girl I met last night who refuses to tell me her name."

"Remember what I said about knowing my name?"

Jesse nodded. "I do, but now knowing that you are a part of the Bella Station, I think I should know your name."

Amy stepped in between the two. "Hold up." She turned to Jesse. "So, you are the one who got Beca all smiley last night?"

"That was me alright." Jesse gave a big smile to Beca. "So, that's your name? Beca."

Before Beca said anything else, Aubrey spoke up. "What did I say about having any type of interaction with a Treble?"

Beca turned and gave her a glare. "I talked to Jesse last night, one, without knowing he was a treble and two, without knowing I couldn't talk to him. Either way, I don't care. If Jesse is my friend, I'm going to talk to him."

"Hey! You just admitted I was your friend."

Beca looked towards him, "Shut up, dork."

"Well, if he is you friend, then you can say goodbye to this radio station." Aubrey crossed her arms.

"What?" Beca said surprised.

Chloe put her hand on Aubrey's shoulder. "Jesus Christ, Aubrey. Give her break. So what if they ran into each other last night and got to talking. If they want to be friends, let them be friends."

Beca turned towards Jesse. "I guess I'll be seeing you a bit more. I was hoping not to see you again, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen." Beca took the gift basket out of his hands and set it on the table. She then pushed him towards the door and whispered, "You better not tell anyone about my encounter with my dad."

"My lips are sealed." He said.

Beca smiled, "Bye dork."

"Another smile, I am on a roll." Jesse said as he walked out of the station.

Beca turned around and walked back to the group.

"Okay, I am going to have to get his number. I can't believe he was able to get you to smile again." Amy said.

"Everyone just shut up." Aubrey said. "Now, just go sort out the CD's from the table over there. And Beca, will you stay behind a minute. "

Beca rolled her eyes as everyone else went to go and start sorting out the CD's.

"Yes, Aubrey?"

"Look, I obviously can't make you quit a friendship and I'm not going to kick you out, but if you so much as look at Jesse like you are going to jump on him, I will have to kick out of this internship."

Beca crossed her arms. "Well then I guess we won't have a problem, because there is no way I will jump Jesse."

Beca walked away from Aubrey and towards the other girls who were pretending to look through the CD's and listening into the conversation. Once Beca got close enough, Amy grabbed her arm.

"Did I just hear that you said you were never going to jump him? Please tell me that you only said that because you just wanted to satisfy Aubrey."

"Sorry, Amy. I'm not going to jump him." Beca shivered. "The thought of that is so disturbing."

Stacie walked up to the two. "Are you serious? You are not going to hit that?"

Beca held up her hands in defense, "Alright, can we get back to sorting through these CD's?"

"Oh and Beca." Aubrey said walking up to her. "Don't get to drunk tonight. I don't want you to accidentally have anything happen, with anyone. Kay?"

"Uh, why would I get to drunk and have something happen?"

"Tonight every radio station around here gets together and has a party." Aubrey sighed. "Oh, and no one better get too drunk for their own good. I'm not just speaking to Beca. I'm just making sure she gets the memo."

* * *

_okay, so how did you like it?_

_as for the radio contest, the one being explained earlier in the chapter, I couldn't think of anything, so if you have ANY better idea, please let me know. I will take you suggestions._

_also, for the title, I couldn't think of anything. I've had this chapter done for a few days now, but the title was stopping me. I couldn't think of anything, so again if you have any suggestions, please let me know._

_I will tell you that this is not my best work, if you read any of my other stories (which are not pitch perfect stories) you will realize this is not my best work._

_I loved the idea of Beca working in a radio station and I thought, how could I make this into a story? I did the best I could. you can tell this story is AU cause, of well how Beca acted in the beginning (definitely not normal Beca at all) and because they are obviously not a part of an a cappella group._

_if you like it, I will continue_

_if you don't, I will not continue_

_it's all up to you._


	2. twenty questions

_**welcome to Music On The Radio**_

**Hi?(:**

**Okay.. So I know I said it would be early July, but better late than never, right?**

***hides behind table***

**I am just going to hide for a while until you can forgive me, which I really hope you can.. Cause hopefully the third chapter should be up in the next two weeks. three weeks tops. I'm sorry I just take so long to write. But I do want to thank everyone who reviewed! Thank you all sooooo much! You have no idea how happy it makes me! **

**And here, I want to pronounce the next chapter of Music On The Radio..**

* * *

_chapter two: twenty questions_

* * *

Music was flowing through-out the empty pool. People were dancing, drinking, making out and who knows what else. It was the type of college party the he has always seen in the movies.

Jesse was just standing awkwardly by himself in a corner; every once in a while taking a sip of his beer. When his boss, Bumper, first announced this party, Jesse was ecstatic. He couldn't wait for the time of this party to come. It wasn't until he got here that he realized that this wasn't his scene.

Bumper had told him, and the one other intern, that all radio stations in this area come to this party. He was waiting to see if the Bella's would show up. Bumper kept going on and on about how they were a loser radio station and all they play and record is classical music and that they probably wouldn't even show their faces after last year's incident. All Jesse remembered was something about someone puking all over their equipment and ruining everything because they were nervous.

He started to bob his head up and down to a random song that started playing. He didn't know what it was; it just had a catchy tune. As he stood there looking around the empty pool, he noticed a guy with a cape approaching him. Jesse didn't have to guess who it was. He knew it was his weird roommate Benji. On his first day, Benji was the one to really get him into applying for this internship. Of course Jesse had always loved music. He loves creating it too. But Benji kept going on about how he wanted to be a part of the Treble Station. How everyone in the state come close just to listen to their music. Sometimes it was popular music from around the world they played, but sometimes, they even recorded their own music. Well, mostly Bumper mostly recorded his music and played it on the station.

After Benji kept going on about the radio station, he decided, why not? It was an internship and it would look great on his transcript. Even though he was already in college, it would just make him look good for when he applied for a job.

The sad part is that Jesse thought he would be able to spend a lot more time with Benji, who seemed like a really cool guy, but they didn't accept Benji into the internship. It was hard to tell Benji when he got the acceptance letter.

Jesse was pulled out of his thoughts when Benji spoke. "Hey Jesse. How is your internship going?"

Jesse smiled at him. He was surprised at how nice he was being towards him even after Jesse took the internship. "It's going good, Benji. How do you like the party?"

"It's amazing. Last year, Bumper kept screwing with me; making fun of my magic and everything. It was a total embarrassment. But ever since I've arrived, no one has done anything mean to me. I can't believe you got the entire Treble station to agree not to mess with me."

Jesse laughed at his excitement. "Come on' Benji. You are one of my friends and I wouldn't have them mess around with you. If only they took the time to get to know you. You are a really cool guy."

"Thanks, Jesse." Benji smiled. "So, what are you doing over here by yourself?"

"Nothing really." Jesse took a quick sip of his beer. "This just really isn't my scene, so I'm just standing here. Actually, I'm waiting to see if the Bella's will show up. After I heard to story from Bumper, I wanted to see for myself if they would show up."

"Oh, the story where Aubrey randomly puked all over her equipment last year?" Jesse nodded. "That was hilarious. A lot of people thought that she wouldn't show her face or her station again this year."

"Random? Bumper told us that she got really nervous." Jesse said.

Benji nodded. "There are a lot of stories going around. Some people say it was random. Some say she was hung over. Some say she was nervous. I have no clue. I just stick with the random story. That was the first version I heard of it, so."

Jesse nodded and took another sip of his beer. He was that kind of kid that didn't like to get drunk. Okay, well he didn't mind to get drunk, he just didn't want to make a fool of himself. This was a sort of introducing party, he guessed. All the other stations were plus some people from around campus, and he didn't want people making a YouTube video of him doing something stupid; wouldn't be the best way to introduce himself to the school.

"So, do you think the Bella's will show up?" Benji asked.

Jesse shrugged. "I have no clue. I'm hoping they will. What do you think?"

"Why are you hoping that they will show up?" Benji's eyebrows furrowed.

"You need to get to know your competition, right?" Jesse replied with a giant grin.

Benji turned around to get a good glimpse at how the party was continuously gathering more people. As he looked around at the giant party, he saw none other than leader of the Bella's Station, Aubrey Posen walk into the empty pool with the rest of the Bella's following behind her.

"Well, you were right. They did show up." Benji pointed into their direction.

Jesse followed the line of sight where Benji's finger was pointing. And sure enough, the Bella's showed up to the party. Jesse and Benji weren't the only ones who noticed either; almost everyone had stopped what they were to doing and stared at Aubrey. It was silent for about one second, with the exception of the music playing in the background, until everyone started laughing hysterically and pretending to vomit, making fun of Aubrey.

Jesse saw that Aubrey cringed for split second before putting on a brave face, rolling her eyes and moving down the slope of the pool. She moved towards the drink area. Some of the Bella's followed her like Chloe and the quiet Asian girl, which Jesse can't remember her name. But the rest split up and Jesse couldn't find the one person he was looking for. Beca.

As Jesse looked around, he saw Benji take a sip of whatever he was drinking. "Well, that was something. Wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was something." Jesse said as he looked around. Had she shown up? She had to because it was a party for the people who work at the radio stations.

Jesse finally stopped looking around when Benji asked who he was looking for. "Uhm, there is this girl I met last night and we kind of had an interesting encounter and turns out she works at the Bella station."

Benji's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Aubrey's letting you talk to one of her interns? Seriously?"

"Well, she doesn't want us to talk but Beca said if she wanted to talk to me she could." Jesse shrugged.

"That makes more sense. There is no way-" Benji started before Jesse cut him off.

Jesse handed Benji his drink as he started talking, "I see her. So, here you go and I will talk to you later."

He started walking away from Benji and towards Beca, who he spotted talking to the girl who asked for his number earlier because he made Beca smile. As he approached them, the girl saw him and told Beca to look in his direction.

"Well, hello _Beca_ and-"

The girl switched her drink into her other hand and held it out. "Hello there. People call me Fat Amy."

"-And hello Fat Amy?" Jesse said in confusion at Amy's name.

"That's my name and, hey, I have a quick question." Amy said.

Jesse put his hands into his pockets and nodded his head. "Okay."

"How much have you had to drink tonight?"

Beca groaned. "Amy, no. Just no. Go somewhere else and ask that question."

But Amy shook her head. "Nope. I want to ask it here. Hold this for me." Amy handed Beca her drink. "Now, Jesse, I want you to follow exactly what I am doing."

Amy started walking in a straight line and turned around and walked back. Then she started to balance on one leg. And then start to repeat it.

"Wait, is this the sobriety test?" Jesse asked in surprise.

Amy nodded as she turned around and walked towards Jesse. But this time she stopped what she was doing completely and didn't go on repeating the sobriety test. "It sure is. Now you do it."

"What? Why do I have to do the sobriety test? You're not an undercover cop or something. Are you?"

Amy laughed. "Ha! Of course not you delicious kangaroo. I want to see how sober you are."

"And exactly why do-"

"Oh my god, Amy just either take him or find someone else. I really don't want to hear you explain why you want him to do the sobriety test _again._" Beca told Amy in frustration.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Fine, flatbutt. But let me do one quick test to see. I won't explain. If he passes it then I'll leave him here with you and if he doesn't, I'll take him with me."

Amy started doing something with her hands until Beca interrupted again. "No, you can take him either way, but if he passes, drop him off somewhere. I really don't feel like being here. And I don't feel like socializing with anyone."

Jesse pouted at the last two sentences that Beca said. All she did was roll her eyes as he did. "You wouldn't even want to talk to me?"

"Nope." She said simply.

"Awe, come on. We should get to know each other since we are both interns at radio stations!"

"Yeah, we are each interns at fighting radio stations."

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"So now I'm your enemy."

"Unless you want to be my friend."

"I'll stick with being your enemy."

Jesse smiled as Beca rolled her eyes. She looked back at Amy, forgetting about her presence. "So are you going to do your little sobriety test thing?" Beca asked.

Both Jesse and Beca eyed Amy as she just stood there shocked at the little exchange they had. "Uhm, no. I'll just head over there and see if I can find and hunky drunk kangaroos that I can jump."

Beca's nosed scrunched up in disgust and held up her hand. "Okay, Amy, that was a little bit too much of information."

"Sorry."

"Wait, where are you sleeping tonight? Because I need to be able to know whether I can sleep in my bed or on the couch in the commons area."

"I don't know. I'll text you if I remember." Amy just shrugged her shoulders and walked off after she took the drink back out of Beca's hands.

"Well, that was interesting." Jesse said.

Beca gave a slight laugh. "Yeah, she is something. But she's better than she seems. I've known her since I got out of high school. I met her at this end of the year party and now she is one of my closest friends."

"Well, I certainly want to know what she acts like around you."

"Yeah, well, like I said here, I really don't want to be here so I think I'm going to go. I just made an appearance to make Aubrey happy."

Jesse pouted once again. "Come one, like _I said_ earlier, keep your friends close and your enemies closer and you chose to be one of my enemies."

"Jesse, I really don't want to be here."

Beca started to walk away but Jesse stopped her. "Let's play a game of twenty questions."

"What?"

"I ask you twenty questions and you ask me twenty questions."

Beca scoffed. "I am not playing twenty questions with you."

"Come on, just twenty questions. And after you get to know me a little better then you can decide whether or not you want to keep talking to me or not." Jesse suggested.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Beca."

"Jesse."

"Come on."

"Are you going to let this go?"

"Probably not."

"Fine." Beca said as she rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was giving into him.

Jesse smiled. "Okay, I'll start. What's your favorite movie?"

Beca shrugged.

"You have to have a favorite movie."

"I don't like movies."

Jesse looked like he had been hit by a truck. "Excuse me! How can you not like movies?"

Beca laughed at his shocked face. "They are just all predictable. You always know the end."

"Nope. I am not going to stand it. You need a movie education, a movication."

"A what?" Beca asked.

Jesse smiled. "A movication. I am going to show you all the classics."

"I thought you said that I can decide if I want to be your friend or enemy or whatever when we are down playing twenty questions."

"That was before I knew you didn't like movies."

Beca started to open up her mouth to reply but Aubrey suddenly popped up out of nowhere. "Beca, what's going on here?"

Beca smiled at Aubrey. "Well, Jesse and I were just talking about movies. Why? What do you need Aubrey?"

Aubrey smiled back at Beca. "Can I talk to you over here?"

"Sure."

The two walked a few feet away so Jesse was our of ear-shot. "What the hell Beca? I told you not to socialize with a treble."

"If I remember correctly, I told you I get to decide who I want to be my friend or who I can or can't talk to." Beca replied.

Aubrey crossed her arms across her chest. "Do you want to be kicked off our intern list? It's certainly not too late. I can get the other girl who applied."

Beca shrugged. "I've heard what music you guys play and after your little puking incident last year, I think you need me more than I need you."

"Like what do you know about music?" Aubrey scoffed.

"I know that, especially, after last years incident you are losing listeners. I will admit that some of the music you guys record, your vocals are good, but the music that you cover? Not so much. No one wants to listen to classical music. Unless they are trying to fall asleep."

"Classical music is classic. People love classics."

"Yeah, they might like classic movies or classic/vintage clothing, but not so much classical music. Like I said earlier, I think you need me more than I need you." Beca said before she walked back to Jesse.

"What did you say to her cause she looks really pissed off!?" Jesse asked as Beca approached.

"I told her she needed me more than I needed her. And I really hope she realizes that cause I can't lose this internship cause there really aren't any other places for me to sign up for."

"If you need it so bad, why'd you piss her off?"

"I don't like people telling me what to do."

Jesse sighed. "Yeah, I can tell."

"Listen, I'm going to go, but I do want to thank you for keeping what happened between me and my dad a secret."

"Like I said, my lips are sealed."

Beca pursed her lips and nodded before turning around and starting to walk away.

"Wait, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Beca turned around in confusion, "Why?"

"Because I am curious."

"Uhm, just hopefully working at the Bella station."

"Perfect." Jesse smiled.

"No, no, no, no whatever it is. No."

"We are going to start on your movication."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"You don't even know where I live."

"I know the direction from the parking lot and I'm sure I can get Amy to tell me which dorm."

"You wouldn't."

"I guess you will have to wait and see if you have your movication class tomorrow or not." Jesse smiled.

"Oh god."

* * *

***still hiding behind the table***

**So, does this kind of make up for the months in between?**

**Well, you know what to do if you like it! REVIEW !**

***pokes head up from hiding behind table***

**Please review?(:**


End file.
